Generally, massive storage systems are used to store large quantities of objects in a network environment. These storage systems are typically designed to handle many billions of objects and tens to hundreds of petabytes of data. These storage systems may include multiple datacenters, storage pools, or storage clusters. As time passes and storage hardware degrades, the quality of the stored objects may degrade, and the objects may become corrupted. Due to their large size, massive storage systems may be particularly susceptible to data corruption. Additionally, many objects stored in the storage system may go unread (i.e., unaccessed) for extended periods of time leaving these unread objects susceptible to silent data corruption.
In order to combat data corruption, a storage system may store redundant copies of an object in the same and/or redundant datacenters. When the storage system detects a corrupted object, it may repair the object by, for example, replacing the corrupted object with an uncorrupted copy or using erasure codes.